


I Bet You've Never Had a Friday Night Like This

by TruceForest



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: King for a Day (Music Video), M/M, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:32:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruceForest/pseuds/TruceForest
Summary: King for a day au where they aren't musicians





	1. The Before

     Vic entered the front door of his house that he shared with his long term boyfriend Jaime. He kicked off his dress shoes and let out a big sigh, continuing down the hall and to the living room to find Jaime typing something on his laptop, probably doing an assignment for school. Vic had been picking up extra hours at the bank he worked for so Jaime could work part time and focus on school. However, what Vic didn't know was how much more of a prick that his boss was gonna be when he started picking up extra hours. As soon as Jaime saw his boyfriend enter the room he set his laptop on the other side of the couch and walked to Vic. He brought his hands to Vic's neck and gently untied the black tie Vic was currently sporting and tossed it on the ground, giving himself a reminder to go back and pick it up later. Jaime then unbuttoned the first few buttons on Vic's white dress shirt and pulled back the black suit jacket, tossing it on the floor with the tie. Jaime brings his slightly cold hands to Vic's cheeks and bring his mouth to his. After a few moments Jaime breaks the kiss

  
     "Hey, how was work?" Jaime asked nicely even though he already knew the answer by seeing the bags under Vic's eyes.

  
     "I don't know man I don't know how much more of this I can take," Vic replies with a sigh.

  
     "If you need me to you know I'll go back to working full time in a heartbeat," Jaime says to Vic knowing exactly how he will react to the proposition.

  
     "No way Jaime it's not happening I won't let you, if you focus on school now when you graduate we are gonna make big bucks and I can quit this dumb job and actually do something I enjoy," Vic said going on a passionate tangent. 

  
     "I love you so much," Jaime said going in for another kiss before Vic could reply back.Vic ends up quickly running to the master bedroom, grabbing his guitar, and hurrying back to the living room. Once the two men were situated on the couch, with Vic sitting cross legged and guitar in hands with Jaime laying sprawled out staring at him. Vic then started singing a song he had been working on, in a perfect world this is what he'd being doing but unfortunately reality is harsher than that and in the mean time he'll just have to suffer. He feels better knowing he has this beautiful man waiting for him everyday.


	2. The Plan

     Vic started his day as usual with lots of coffee and lots of kisses followed by complaints by his spikey haired boyfriend.

  
     "Why do you have to go," said Jaime as he gripped tighter around Vic's waist as Vic was trying to zip up his dress pants.

  
     "Because I have to make money so I can pay bills so we can live here," Vic answered smiling after kissing Jaime's nose.

  
     "I'm gonna miss you," Jaime said trying to slip in another kiss, but failing when Vic turned knowing if he lets another kiss happen it'll just constitute more and he'll end up giving in and calling into work which couldn't happen.

  
     "I'll see you tonight babe," Vic said as he left the house and made it to his car, driving to the hellhole that was the bank that he worked at. Once there Vic entered to doors to find the only decent thing about working at the damn place, his coworkers. Specifically the guy who sits in the cubical next to him, Kellin Quinn. Everyone in the bank pretty much got along, all bonding over the worse than piece of shit boss they all shared. Vic sits down on his office chair and gets down to work, occasionally talking to Kellin to get a way from the work load for a few moments. The day when by very slowly and five minuted before it was closing time the boss comes out and announces the great news that tomorrow the IRS are coming in tomorrow and Kellin and Vic have to stay late and everyone has to come in extra early. After everyone aside from Kellin and Vic left the two were at their separate cubicles when Kellin suddenly calls Vic over to his computer. Vic makes his round to Kellin's computer to see the fraud of their boss.

  
     "That lying sack of shit!" Vic says loudly out of frustration.

  
     "We're working our asses off not getting paid our fair share while he sits in a fancy office doing nothing all day and gets all bucks. We gotta do something," Vic said to Kellin trying to let out some steam.

  
     "What if we get some people to come in with guns and scare the shit out of him to get him to admit to what he's done," Kellin said completely dead seriously then moments later laughed hysterically.

  
     "Dude that is a great idea," Vic said.

  
     "I was just joking we can't really do that, can we?" Kellin asks.

  
     "I don't see why not, I can get my boyfriend Jaime, friend Tony, and brother Mike to be the robbers and that asshole can finally get what he deserves," Vic replies.

     The two finally leave the office in hopes for the following day.


End file.
